


A Little Help From My Friend

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [23]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Gerard needs his best friend to get through the second half of his pregnancy.





	A Little Help From My Friend

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

Frank was holding his trembling best friend, Gerard, as the boy whimpered into his shirt. Frank had just learned that Gerard was four months pregnant, and had been taking care of himself until now because his boyfriend had left him before the reveal. Just before Frank had arrived, Gerard had had a full emotional breakdown, and snapped into his current state. Overcome by hormones, Gerard had spilled everything to Frank, before collapsing into his arms to sob and shake. Frank was doing his best to comfort his friend, but he was slightly put off that Gerard had hid the pregnancy from him until now. Why?

“I-I thought…I didn’t think…I’m disgusting,” Gerard looked up at him. “I’m fatter, I’m a fucking mess of emotions all the time, and…God, I’m just fucking hopeless.”

“No you’re not, love.” Frank wiped his tears away gently. “You’re perfect, you and your baby.”

“He left me, Frank!” Gerard sobbed, face back in Frank’s shirt. “He left me be-because he said I was ugly an-and gross and-”

“He’s full of shit, G.” Frank held Gerard’s face gently, gazing into the tear filled eyes. “He’s just lost the best thing he ever had. You’re both gonna be fine, okay?”

“How, Frank? How-how can I raise a baby, me?” Gerard gestured to himself. “I’m hardly mother material.”

“Anyone can be a mom, especially you.” Frank smiled. “Plus, with me as the uncle and the godfather, you’ll be set.”

“I….you’re…Frank, you’re the best.” Gerard hugged him tight.

“I know, dear, I know.” Frank held him back, rocking him a little as Gerard laughed lightly in happiness and relief. It was gonna be okay, that’s what he felt. Gerard did too…or he did, until the last moment.

***

The last thing Frank wanted was a three am phone call with Gerard screaming in his ear, but being his best friend, he snapped out of his sleepy state immediately.

“What is it, hon?” he asked, amid pulling his pants on. The phone was on speaker, on the bed in front of him.

“Frank, baby…baby’s coming, right now, my water broke and…and I saw blood, Frank.”

Frank’s eyes widened, but he remained calm for Gerard’s sake.

“I need you to keep breathing, love,” Frank instructed gently, grabbing his phone and walking out to the car. “I’m gonna be there asap, get you to the hospital and everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Frank, what if I’m losing her!?”

“Don’t think like that.” Frank started the engine, speeding off down the road. “Stay on the line, do your breathing, you’re gonna be just fine…both of you.”

“I-I’m scared…Frank, I’m so scared.” Gerard’s voice was strained and broken. “My baby…I can’t lose her now, we’ve been through so much-”

“-and you’re not going to,” Frank promised. “I’ll be there in two minutes, but my phone’s dying, I love you a-”

The line went dead. The phone shut off. Frank had lost connection thanks to forgetting to charge overnight. He cursed his shitty iPhone, pulling up in front of G’s house before long. Not bothering to even close the door, he ran inside and towards the back.  
“Gerard, where are you!?” he called into the dark house.

“Here…back here, Frank!” Gerard was laying on the bathroom floor, propped up just slightly on the wall. He was panting, holding his bump, and in nothing but a baggy shirt and some panties. 

Frank was in front of him immediately, caressing his cheek and brushing his hair back a bit. 

“You’re alright, love,” Frank promised in a whisper, kissing his forehead and picking him up carefully. “Baby’ll be here soon…and everything’s gonna be okay.”

Gerard just leaned on him, breathing deeply. He needed this, having someone there was was strong enough to lean on. Frank, his best friend, his rock through it all. There for the pregnancy, the birth, and there to help him raise his child, up until they sent her off to college. He supported Gerard in his decision to have one more baby…but this time, he wasn’t uncle Frank. He was just dad.


End file.
